godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M.U.T.O./@comment-10483109-20150915033520/@comment-1418880-20151108221026
Ugh! How many times does this need to be explained?! In traditional monster movies, the titular monster isn't fully seen until about halfway or more through the film. Prior to the reveal, you often get various hints of the monsters presence (a blurry image hear, a claw or fin there). Then, after building up suspense and keeping the audience guessing, the monster is fully revealed. it makes the reveal all the more dramatic and stunning. A lot of monster movies follow that pattern. The original Godzilla followed that pattern. Need another example? Jaws was the exact same way. The only glimpses of the giant Great White you got at first were brief glimpses of it moving through the water, the remnants of it's meals, and, of course, the classic dorsal fin on the surface. It is only after the protaganists actually go out and hunt the thing that the massive beast is fully revealed. If you need any more examples, look them up. I am sick and tired of explaining this style of filming to impatient people who have zero understanding of the art of filmaking! People in this day and age just don't understand the process. They expect to always see the monsters as soon as the film starts, and want nothing but constant violence and conflict without any sort of explanation! It's like they have no taste for films at all! Oh, and by the way, do enlighten me on how the M.U.T.O.s are "generic". I found them to be very unique and imaginative. Physically, they don't closely resemble any single species known to have existed by science. They had a complex life cycle with elements of parasitism, and they are sexually dimorphic, which I felt was a nice touch that you don't often see in movie monsters. They had a great origin story, and had realistic behavior. The motivations for their actions was believable, and they weren't destroying things without reason. Their roars are certainly unique amongst Kaiju, and I love the haunting, almost whale like tone of their cries. The design is certainly different, and I can honestly think of plenty of Kaiju that looked far more ridiculous than them. Oh, and name one Godzilla Kaiju that can emit an electromagnetic pulse. Can you think of one? Now, I'd also like to address one of the other complaints made by critics. One common complaint is that they look like Clover from Cloverfield. I don't know why they would think that. I have seen both films, and the only real resemblance I see is in the posture of the female. As for what Thegoldnguy said in his comments, I honestly don't see what he's talking about. Yes, the male is slim and limber, but the female is somewhat bulky. I wouldn't call Clover's eyes beady. J. J. Abrams, Matt Reeves, and monster designer Neville Page explained that the eyes were made black with some white coloration to make the animal appear spooked or startled. Reeves mentions the design taking some inspiration from the eyes of a spooked horse. The animal doesn't understand its surroundings, is confused, and has basically panicked, resulting in its rampage through the city. the eyes themselves resemble those of some mammals. The eyes of the M.U.T.O.s, on the other hand, look more like slits. They appear more fierce, alien and sinister, and they have an insect-like quality to them. They also glow through some form of bioluminescence, which you can clearly see in the darker scenes. They look nothing like those of Clover. Finally, I would also like to point out to Thegoldnguy that the M.U.T.O.s don't all walk on four legs. Clover does, and it is what is known as a quadruped. The Male M.U.T.O. Could also be classified as a quadruped, since two of his limbs are used for grabbing and play no role in movement. The female, however, is a hexaped, which means she walks on six of her eight limbs. Her posture vaguely resembles that of Clover, but there are obvious differences, so their is little similarity. Finally, as for what you, Tanetane, said, regarding the quality of Godzilla films, it was downright insulting. There are plenty of quality Godzilla films. Most of the cheesy, goofy films were made in the sixties and seventies. It seems to me, that you don't know what a quality Kaiju film is, which begs the question of what you are doing here. WHAT are you doing here if you find the Godzilla franchise to be nothing more than "goofy and gritty"? Perhaps you should take your business elsewhere if all you're going to do is complain. And for those of you who think I have no respect for other people's opinions, I have this to say: I respect the opinions of others, but What I don't respect is people who do nothing but complain about the most fickle and ridiculous things. Such people are overly critical, and never seem to be satisfied with anything. They just complain about the same stupid thing over and over again. It's enough to drive one mad. Forgive me if this comment seems to be too harsh, but I've seen one too many ridiculous complaints about things like this, and I can only take so much ridiculous pessimism. I simply said what I felt needed to be said. That is all.